


Sounds of an old world

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, a lot of love involved, eventually smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: They're a couple, but Reyes still don't know everything about Ves Ryder, especially her past life. And while they'll try to express in words their feelings for each other, Reyes found out something interesting.





	Sounds of an old world

****When Reyes opened his eyes, it took few moments to focus on where he was. The reddish light that filtered was the usual one of Kadara, but everything else was pretty strange. In the air there was a slightly bitter smell, perhaps mint, the room was huge and bright, and the bed was certainly one of the most comfortable he had been in the last few months. He blinked a few times again before realising that he was on the Tempest. Reyes slowly turned his head to the other side of the bed and saw Ves. She was still asleep, her face relaxed, the lips slightly opened, hair that was framing her tiny face. His lips curving involuntarily into a sweet smile, one of those Ves rarely had a chance to see.

He sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to make too much noise. He then searched with his gaze the clothes he discarded the last evening. He noticed his underpants on the table, remembering the hurry they had to get undressed. Reyes then looked out over the large windows and frowned, looking at his legs. One thing was to surprise his girlfriend, another was walking naked in her quarters, risking being seen by half Kadara. And even if he liked his body and didn’t feel ashamed at all, he didn’t want to make her angry.

"The windows are shielded, Mr. Vidal" echoed the voice of SAM.

Reyes gasped, not expecting the voice of the AI. He stood and stayed still for a bit before walking towards the windows, admiring the landscape in front of him. He tried to comb and adjust his hair with both hands, yawning. Suddenly he heard the music of a piano playing in the room: a light, melodic and sweet sound.

"Don’t wake her up, SAM," he whispered, without even turning his head.

"Vanessa is sleeping, Mr. Vidal," the voice of the AI seemed soft as if it was imitating a person who lowered his voice. "This music helps Vanessa Ryder relax, I've got precise instructions from her."

Reyes nodded, without looking away from the Kadara Mountains. He knew that Ves loved piano music, it was one of the typical things he never missed when she came to his place. He sighed, crossing arms to the chest, as he remembered some moments with her, admittedly too few, but at least they had been times when the quality was undoubtedly better than the quantity. He turned the head to the bed, where Ves was still sleeping. She had moved since he woke up, and was practically occupying half of the mattress, legs and arms wide open. He groaned and smiled, remembering that his girlfriend wasn't feminine even in her sleep. Then the melody of the piano changed again, and a ring bells in his brain.

"I know this song ..." he said subtly, frowning, hoping to remember something.

"Franz Schubert, Serenade, 4th lieder of the Schwanengesang," SAM confirmed.

Reyes nodded, and although the melody was familiar to him, something didn’t sound right. "No, there's something wrong" he shook his head before glancing out of the window "It should not be that way."

The music stopped abruptly, dropping the room again in silence. Reyes looked at Sam's flickering ball in questioning way, and then he moved his gaze to Ves, who didn’t seem to have noticed anything.

A strong and masculine voice broke the silence. "Ma petite Vanessa, ces étoiles lointaines peuvent te faire trouver le bonheur que tu mérites. Tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur. Avec amour, Bernard." The recorded message ended as abruptly as it begun.

Reyes listened, unable to understand what he had just heard. It seemed like a message in a latin based language. He couldn’t suppress an irritated growl. The masculine voice he had just heard had a loving tone, and Ves had never talked to him about this Bernard. "What does that mean?" He asked, slightly upset.

"My little Vanessa, may you find in these distant stars the happiness you deserve. You will stay forever in my heart. With love, Bernard." SAM replied, removing any sentiment from the message. Reyes was frustrated. He was holding his fists so strong that the knuckles had become white. "The message was left by Bernard Gaillard," The IA remained silent for a few moments. "Vanessa Ryder's maternal grandfather."

Reyes opened his eyes wide, obviously surprised by both the break-in effect and what he had just heard. He lay his forehead to the glass, laughing softly. "You are an AI with a bad sense of humour, almost worse than mine. Why did you let me hear that message? "He asked, sincerely curious.

SAM didn’t answer immediately. Reyes knew that the AI had developed those that could be called feelings, for Ves. He looked at the blue ball, waiting to hear his metallic voice, but he didn’t hear anything. His gaze returned to the panorama outside.

"Bernand Gaillard recorded all the piano songs personally, Mr. Vidal. He was a composer. Vanessa Ryder confirmed that it was a gift she received from him before leaving to Andromeda." SAM's voice became lighter, almost like a whisper.

Reyes didn’t turn. "Why are you telling me, SAM?"

SAM took several seconds to answer him. "There are no pianos on the Andromeda galaxy."

The music went on again, and Reyes had the feeling that the conversation with the AI had not been casual. He stretched out, pulling his arms over his head when he felt two small hands embracing him from behind. He smiled and gently caressed the long fingers.

"Good morning," he said slowly, turning his head. Ves had laid her head on his back, breathing the scent of his skin. He couldn’t see her face, being taller than her, but he felt her hands tickling his chest, and feeling the warmth of her body against his had awakened him completely, perhaps too much.

Ves let out a laugh, and the movement of her body made him vibrate involuntarily. "I could get used to having you in my quarters naked, watching something on the horizon. Your fine ass is one of the most beautiful things to see when you’re just awake." Teased her, separating from the embrace and placing a light kiss on his shoulder. "What were you looking at?"

Reyes smiled and turned, leaning his back to the window and pulling Ves to him, holding her hips. "A good panorama, until now at least. Now I see something that’s even better". He let his lascivious look fluttered along her body so much that it was enough to make her blush.

Ves gave him a pat on his chest and smiled, her cheeks lightly flushed. "I thought you were gone." The voice had a bit of melancholy, but the curious smile and the amused look didn’t give her a sad look.

Reyes pulled her to him and embraced her, without saying anything. He let his nose sink into her hair that still have the scent of her fruity shampoo, and his hands were gently caressing her back, making her shudder. He had known, for a long time now, that he had a feeling for her that he never had for anybody else, but he had never been able to express his feelings in words. Ves had a whole different way to show affection, just like he did, and it was good for them. He slid his hands to the small of her back, and he heard Ves chuckle.

"What?" He just asked with a rough voice, kissing her ear.

Ves cleared his voice, coughing. "He's pointing at me."

Reyes frowned. "Who's pointing at you?"

Ves put the hands on his chest, making him move a little so that she could look into his eyes. She was tickling him with her hands, moving in circles. "Him." and let a sensual look devour him before she lowers her eyes to fix it somewhere in the middle of his legs.

Reyes followed her heated gaze, and when he realised what she was referring to, he laughed too. He pull her to him, holding her neck with hand, a seductive expression painted on his face, while his tongue was playing with her lips "It is so bad?" He asked with a low voice, letting his desire leap.

Ves did a sassy grin. "No. But if we're gonna indulge in some activities, we'll probably have to deal with something later." She whispered in his ear. "Tall, black hair, named Liam".

When he heard that name, Reyes let out an amusing laugh and, without warning, he took her in his arms, in the princess' style that always made her laugh. "Well, I'll deal with him with a lot of pleasure," And his voice descended to a raucous whisper. " _Later_ "

**Author's Note:**

> First long fic, that will be maybe around 4-5 chapter. Thanks a lot to @Ilyasviel for the beta, I owe you luv ♥  
> This fic is the continue of "Surprises".


End file.
